lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Frau Farbissina
Frau Farbissina (Frau Kaput in Spain), is a fictional character played by Mindy Sterling in the Austin Powers film series. Farbissina is a German attack and defence specialist and the founder of "the militant wing of the Salvation Army". She is also Dr. Evil's henchwoman and tries to help in his schemes to terrorize and take over the world. She has a heavy German accent, and is well known for a running gag in which she shouts her orders needlessly loud and screeching, often startling Dr. Evil. For her performances Sterling was nominated for Favorite Supporting Actress in a Comedy at the BMI Film & TV Awards. Character overview Farbissina parodies several characters in the James Bond films, including From Russia with Love's Rosa Klebb and On Her Majesty's Secret Service's Irma Bunt, but her look and demeanor are most directly an homage to the female Nazi officer in the castle scene of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. She has a German accent, and founded "the militant wing of the Salvation Army". Her surname is a take-off of the Yiddish word 'farbissen' ('verbissen') or "embittered". Furthermore, "Frau" (German for "Mrs." or "woman") actually seems to be her first name. In Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, Frau falls in love with Unibrau, a stereotypical butch lesbian LPGA golfer with a unibrow. However, when Dr. Evil goes back in time to 1969, he sleeps with Frau before she realises that she is a lesbian; as a result, she gets pregnant. It turns out that her child is Scott Evil, who was previously thought to be a test-tube baby. Unlike Doctor Evil, she actually loves Scott and only wants him to be happy. At the end of the second film, she makes a surprise guest appearance with Scott on Jerry Springer and tells him that she is his mother, but she never told him because she didn't want him to be hurt; Scott forgives her and declares he loves her. In The Spy Who Shagged Me, when Dr. Evil goes back in time to 1969, he meets a much younger Number 2, but much to Dr. Evil's surprise Frau Farbissina is identical to her 1999 counterpart. In Comedy Central's Canned Ham: The Doctor Evil Story, an hour-long preview special of The Spy Who Shagged Me, Dr. Evil states that he met Farbissina "at gymnasia in Baden-Baden at a street corner next to the McDonald's". Farbissina asserts that she would eventually like to get out of the criminal mastermind business and open a boarding school for girls. In praising Dr. Evil, she says, "Dr. Evil is a man of great intelligence - able to step on a bug and say 'too bad!'" Frau Farbissina has many catchphrases, all of which are shouted: "Bring in the FemBOTSs!", "Laser ON!", "Arming the Laser!, "Begin Laser Ignition!, and "Lies. ALL LIES" and "Fire the laSER!" Particular emphasis is always placed on the last syllable, it being shouted the loudest, causing Dr. Evil to wince everytime he hears her shout. In the German dubbed versions of the movies she speaks with an Upper Saxon dialect. Category:Fictional bisexual females Category:Fictional Germans Category:LGBT supervillains